Picture Perfect
by CodeNameZimbabwe
Summary: Sanji is in desperate need of a new wanted poster. And he knows exactly what he wants it to look like. Will Nami's artistic vision clash with that of the flamboyant love-cook's?...Oneshot...Enjoy! :D


_**A/N**__: Soooo…in case anyone's wondering, I've got some major writer's block goin' for me at the moment with __Yontouryuu__. I'm still working on it, don't worry, I just figured I'd post this oneshot in the meantime to let people know I'm still alive. I also have another oneshot I've been working on, so I hope people won't mind terribly if I post them while I work out some of the kinks in __Yontouryuu__'s storyline._

_This __could take place pretty much any time after the Water 7/CP9 hoopla. YOSH! HERE WE GOOOO!_

~~(^^^)~~

**Picture Perfect**

"Whatcha got there, Nami?" Luffy asked as he practically sprawled himself across the entire kitchen table, trying to get a better view of the navigator's newest purchase. "Lemme see, lemme see!"

"Hold _on_, would you?" Nami replied through gritted teeth, quickly moving her drink out of the way with a scowl as Luffy crawled closer. "If you'd get off the table and sit like a normal person, I'd be more inclined to show you!"

The pirate captain sighed dramatically, blowing his bangs off his face, but replied, "Fine," and proceeded to climb over the table so he could sit down next to the glaring redhead. "Now show me!" he grinned excitedly, slapping his hands on his knees repeatedly as he waited.

"It's just an old camera, Luffy. I don't know why you're so freakin' eager." Nami said, rolling her eyes. "See?" She snapped the lens cap on securely just in case and held it up for him to look at.

"Aw, neeeeat!" Luffy cried with a laugh. "Can I hold it?" he whispered, clearly awe-struck with such a crazy invention.

Nami sighed. "Alright. But be careful! I just bought it." And she handed the device over to the eagerly awaiting boy, who took it gingerly, rotating it several times in his hands as he examined it from every angle.

Sanji smirked, taking the opportunity of a distracted Luffy to set down a freshly prepared parfait in front of Nami. "That's a nice camera, Nami-san. You always did have an eye for quality!"

"Thanks, Sanji-kun!" she smiled, nearly causing the blonde cook to melt on the spot. "But they were selling it for way too much at the shop. I mean, it's probably only ten years old and the guy was trying to sell it for antique price!" She paused with a frown and slapped Luffy's hand with a stern look upon seeing him attempt to bite the camera, before continuing, "Not to worry though, I successfully negotiated the price to less than half of what he was asking for _and_ charged the shopkeeper for trying to rob me blind with that asking price!" She rubbed her hands together with an evil giggle.

"Oh, Nami-swan, you're _brilliant_!" Sanji swooned, and danced back to the kitchen counter to finish whisking a batch of brownie batter.

"Of course I am!" she replied with a laugh and snatched the camera back from Luffy so she could gaze at it triumphantly. "I'm going to use it to document our world travels!"

Luffy grinned. "Oh cooooool! Can you take pictures of our adventures too?"

Nami shot him a look. "Yes, Luffy. That's what I just said," she deadpanned, and she took off the lens cap once more to begin adjusting the focus on the long lens.

"What do you see? Does everything look weird through that?" the curious captain asked, swaying back and forth slightly as he watched her look through the viewfinder.

She ignored him, aiming the camera across the room at Sanji. "Sanji-kun, smile!" she said.

The cook looked up from his whisking to flash a grin and a peace sign at the camera as Nami snapped the picture.

"SUKEEEE!" Luffy exclaimed, nearly shaking with amazement. "Is he inside the camera now?"

"NO, YOU IDIOT!" A whack on the head from Nami sent him faceplanting into the table. "Jeez, Luffy, you act like you've never seen a camera before…"

A few minutes passed in silence as Sanji continued his work in the kitchen and Nami fiddled with the camera. Finally, Luffy's muffled voice piped up pathetically, still smushed against the table. "Nami, can I sit up now?"

Nami smirked, amused at how well trained she had their idiot captain. "Yes, but no more dumb comments, okay?"

"Okay!" he chirped happily, sitting up and crossing his legs, clasping his ankles as if he hadn't just spent the past couple minutes with his face smeared across a table.

"Hey, Nami," he began again, still staring at the camera with interest.

"Hmm?" she hummed, not looking up as she attached a carrying strap.

"You should take a new picture of Sanji for his wanted poster. Then we could give it to the Marines so he could feel like a _real_ man for once." Luffy suggested innocently.

Nami and Sanji both looked up from their tasks, eyeing their captain with raised eyebrows.

Luffy sweatdropped upon seeing his friends' surprised faces. "Sorryyyy, dumb comment!" he whimpered with a sheepish grin, slinking ever so slightly away from Nami.

However, the navigator just shook her head. "No, that's actually a good idea, Luffy! Wow!"

Sanji smirked too. "Heh, never thought I'd see the day!"

Luffy giggled. "Yeah, you can make it look really awesome this time so Zoro won't make fun of you!"

The cook dropped the whisk into a bowl and struck a pose of love, hands forming a heart with his thumbs and forefingers as he twirled in a circle with hearts in his eyes. "Of course! I'll make all the ladies fall for me! And with Nami-san taking it, my picture will surely be nothing short of artistic genius! Haaaa~~~!"

Nami grinned and gave him a thumbs-up. "That's right!"

~~(^^^)~~

Luffy led the way as he bounded onto the beach, followed closely by a jubilant Chopper and Usopp, laughing and carrying on.

The next inhabited island was another day's journey away, so Nami had, "out of the kindness of her heart", decided to give the crew a break and stop at a peaceful deserted island, one which had quite the impressive, pristine beach to spare.

Brook and Franky had joined the dork trio, and the five had started an all-out sand war, Usopp and Franky soon constructing large sand fortresses from which to battle.

Nami rolled her eyes, but smiled as she climbed down from _Sunny_'s ladder and waded through the shallow water to the beach, Sanji, Zoro, and Robin following.

"Alright, Sanji-kun, they'll keep themselves busy for a while, so let's do this while we've got some peace."

"Haiiii, Nami-swaaaan~~! I know exactly how I'd like to pose too!" replied the already love-crazed chef.

However, his happiness was soon interrupted by a snort from a certain marimo.

"Do I even wanna know what you two're talking about?" Zoro asked as he shoved his swords into the sand and plopped down beside them.

Nami scowled. "We are _going_ to take a new picture for his wanted poster, okay? So keep the snarky remarks to yourself please."

Zoro scoffed, crossing his arms across his chest. "It's about time. You've had that fugly drawing for ages now. Although if you change it to a photo, it'll show how _truly_ unattractive you are, so keep that in mind."

"Are you _kidding_ me, you shitty bastard?" Sanji growled as he stomped towards the smirking swordsman. "It'll be better than _your_ disgusting bloody one, that's for sure!"

"Yeah, uh huh, well-."

_WONK!_

Nami quickly silenced the marimo with her fist, successfully drilling his head into the sand. "I _said_ keep the snarky remarks to yourself, Zoro! Jeez….now let's get going, Sanji-kun."

Sanji snapped back to mellorine mode, bobbing his head up and down enthusiastically. "I know exactly how I want it to look! I want to take off my shirt and run in from the water like a valiant sea prince coming to rescue his fair maiden from the clutches of an evil monster on the beach!"

Even a foot of sand couldn't stifle Zoro's snickering which eventually turned to full-blown laughter as he broke free from the sand trap, brushing grains of it out of his hair and tears from his eyes. "Oh no, c'mere, Nami! I have an even better pose!" And with that, he pulled the navigator down to his level to whisper his idea in her ear, stealing wicked glances at Sanji all the while.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! YOU _PIG_!" The navigator shrieked when he'd finished, glaring at him intensely and punching him in the head again as he began laughing once more. "Gah! You're all just a bunch of immature morons!"

Robin, who had been watching, clearly amused, from the sidelines, began chuckling as well. "Do you mind if I stay and watch, Mr. Cook? This sounds quite interesting," she mused, spreading out her towel on the ground and taking a seat beside Zoro.

"Not at all, Robin dear! In fact, perhaps you could play the part of the fair maiden I must rescue!" he cried, noodle-dancing in place, before pausing to glare at Zoro. "Marimo, you can be the monster…"

And so, for the next hour, Sanji posed, and Nami took pictures. The cook tried out countless "sexy" poses in an attempt to create a picture that would "appeal to ladies everywhere": running in from the water, stripping his shirt off, dramatically puffing his cigarette while gazing wistfully at the summer sky. He even tried some action shots, forcing himself into Diable Jambe so as to "highlight his charismatic features with the light from the fire to symbolize his burning desire to please", earning quite a few guffaws from a certain green-haired spectator.

Finally, it began to get late, and the crew retired to the ship for dinner, Sanji eagerly asking Nami when he could choose a picture, stating that he felt the shirtless ones had turned out the best.

"Nope," Nami replied as she passed through the door to the women's quarters. "I'm the photographer, so I get to choose! I'll mail it out tomorrow, but you'll just have to wait till they issue a new wanted poster to find out which one I chose!" And with a mischievous grin, she gave him a small wave before shutting the door in his face.

~~(^^^)~~

_**A few weeks later…**_

"Oi, Nami, the newspaper's here. I just paid the carrier bird." Usopp informed as he entered through the galley door, absently thumbing through the pages before dropping it down in front of her at the kitchen table.

"Thanks," she replied, picking it up. However, as she did so, a loose paper floated out from amongst the pages to land in the center of the table. "…What's this?" she inquired with a frown, the rest of the crew gathering around to look.

She turned the paper over.

"Hey, Sanji, it's youuuuu!" Luffy exclaimed, pointing excitedly at the new wanted poster in front of them. "Awesome! It looks just like you!"

"No duh, Luffy. It's actually a photo this time!" Usopp said, rolling his eyes.

"Sanji, that's great!" Chopper grinned. "Your old one was a little scary."

"Puh, you ask me, this one's worse." Zoro added, stealing a glance before walking away.

Robin giggled. "I quite like it, Mr. Cook!"

"Ow! It's SUUUUPERRRR!"

"I agree, Sanji-san! It looks very nice! Ah, although I have no eyes to see it with! SKULL JOKE! YOHOHOHO!"

"Of course it's nice! I took the picture after all!" Nami said with a grin.

"Alright, alright, move it! I can't see!" Sanji elbowed his way through his crewmates to look for himself.

Smiling back at him was the very first picture Nami had taken. Underneath the large "WANTED" printed at the top, the ladies' man was casually grinning with a whisk in one hand, making a peace sign with the other, a slight blush on his face at the thought that his Nami-san was actually taking a picture of him.

Sanji furrowed his brow slightly. "This is great, Nami-san, but what happened to all the beach photos we took?"

Nami turned to look at him, a genuine smile on her face. "None of those looked like you, silly! If the ladies don't like the _real_ you, then that's their problem." She gave him a quick pat on the cheek before pushing back from the table and standing up. "Congrats, Sanji-kun! You've graduated to a real wanted poster now!" And with another grin, she walked outside.

Sanji could do nothing but stare after her before his knees gave out and he sank to the floor, cigarette puffing out heart-shaped smoke circles.

"Mellorineeee…."

~~(^^^)~~

_**A/N**__**: **__Awwwww Sanji-kuuuunnnn! ^_^ So cute. You could take this as SanjixNami if you want, or just regular nakamaship. Whatever you want. Thanks for reading! :D_

_And also, if you're interested to see what I had in mind for Sanji's wanted poster, you can follow this link. (.com/art/Sanji-s-New-Wanted-Poster-167345868) Just put codenamezimbabwe (dot) deviantart in front of it and take away the parentheses...for some reason it wouldn't let me paste the whole link._


End file.
